The Quest
by Wermys
Summary: Other forces outside buffyverse have taken an intrance to Glories, doing, but due to unforseen circumstances are forced to intercede directly. Crossover with other genres. Highlander/Buffy/Angel/David Eddings/Dragonlance.


This is a forward by me the author. What struck me about the season finally about Buffy was her willingness to protect a relative of hers at all cost. But also about the scooby gang themselves and how they have matured over the years. Willow from an awkward teenager to a self assured young women. Xander from his roots as a class clan, to someone turning into a responsible young adult. Giles learning that not everything is about what you know or where your from, but what people are willing to do in circumstances that best can be described as adverse. And Buffy herself, from wanting to quit being a Slayer, and developing into what is probably one the greatest in history. This story is gonna focus on Spike and Dawn with help from others. The start of the story will be told from a sorceror's point of view, who is trying to help them. But will switch once the quest in the new land gets underway. Each person has a part they need to play in the story, and not everyone will come back alive. But everyone will be happy that they went on the greatest adventure they have gone on yet. This is the first part of this story. Up to the point of Belgarion asking Adam Pierson about going on this great quest. From here the next segment will show Belgarion dropping in on Amanda and Nick getting them to come along. It will finally end with with them grabbing Spike and Dawn who are needed for the spell they will attempt. Buffy is dead in this but yet not dead, it would best be described as what happened to Tas in the Dragonlance novels. The body of Buffy you see is dead, but her spiritual self was transported to a different dimension. But I won't give the rest away. I would like to add my own disclaimer stating I wish I owned some of the characters in the story, but alas they are owned by someone else. Which I give good cheer on how they have written them in the past. I am only borrowing them for a time, and I since I don't own them well you get the picture. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Glorificus has risen." Aldur stated in his quiet manner.

  


"Who?" Belgarion asked curiously as I converse with my friend, and god.

  


"Glorificus, a hellgod banished from the 9th Level. Rumors had it she was gaining too much power so they banished her to a world where magic is rare, and humans are highly advanced, beyond what is normally understood." Aldur stated like a school teacher with a pupil.

  


"I fail to see what this has to do with me Aldur." I state simply to the god.

  


"What Glorificus proposes to do is what would have been done with your son all those years ago, open all the dimensions from the pits of hell, to the dimension of the souls. With these barriers broken down, it would cause chaos confusion, and literal hell on all earths. On this planet me and my brothers don't have much time left, but we don't wish to see what was done undone, and what needs to be done completed." Aldur said.

  


"So what do you need me to do?" I asked curiously.

  


"We wish to send you to there world, to guard what is known as the key. The key is actually an energy source converted into matter and given a soul of a human girl. She holds tremendous power, as much as yours if not more, but she is untrained, and more importantly a god is looking for her.".

  


"Know how that feels" I mutter.

  


Aldur stares at me then continues "What we are proposing is to transport you over to the world, it might be a one way trip, and you are the only one of my disciples who has the power to survive and encounter with her. You cannot bring the orb we cannot risk that falling into her hands, and we wish for you to appear as wolf not human. We don't wish for Glorificus to find out who you are." 

  


"Why not" i question taking a sip of the stout ale Aldur had provided earlier.

  


"It's complicated, what it boils down too is the world is quite different then our own, interaction on your part could cause problems because of the way it operates, there are demons and otherworldly creatues on the planet but they tend to hide, not showing themselves to the people arround. And you would attract unwanted attention, me and my brothers talked it over, and we want you to go back as a wolfhound, follow the girl around and protect when and where you can." Aldur stated with a slight grin.

  


"And if I don't want too." I query Aldur just to see what reaction I would get from him.

  


"Then they fight on without assistance." Aldur states simply.

  


Taking another sip I look out the window. In the previous couple of years, several thousands after I had finally beaten Torak the mad, and solved the prophecies of the ages. I had enjoyed life. Until my wife finally died. Being a dryad she lived a very long life, but even that wouldn't stop her aging process. Others had died as well, Belgarath and Poledra were still alive, but Polgara and Durnik died along time ago, wishing to go to the afterlife. Endless decendents of mine followed on the Riva line, but still while they effectionately referred to me as grandfather, I didn't have much affinity to any of them. The only people in this world I kept contact with was Belgarath, Poledra and the God Eriond of the Angaraks. 

  


"You know, I always wondered what life outside of this planet would be like." I give a big sigh, it would be better then moping around here for awhile.

  


"That and it will give you something to do." Aldur said to him.

  


"What is this girl like that I am supposed to protect, also is she capable of sorcery?" I questioned, gaining as much information as was possible before going.

  


"Look into my eyes Belgarion, and see her life, and her sisters." Aldur stated.

  


As I stared into the eyes of the god I saw images, that of a beautiful blond headed girl, who had reminded him of Ce'Nedra so much the fiery disposition. As for similarities that is where it ended. While Ce'Nedra was comfortable with letting the men do the fighting, he saw a women who was capable of even taking down the Baron of Vo Mimbre, Mandorallen who existed in his time, and was reguarded as the greatest warrior in history. Further I saw her friends, a brown haired man who helped her fight evil on there world, a red headed witch with her blond lover who both had potential to become powerful witches, and the red head specifically a sorceress. I saw and older aging man, whose wisdom surpassed that of Belgarath, which wasn't that hard I chuckle to myself remembering the ale he would steal from Aunt Polgara. And finally and blond vampyre who fought on there side for some reason, who had murdered and killed but stopped because some contraption invented there prevented him from killing I saw who the key was. A slender teenager awkward in appearance, unsure of what she would become in the future, bright but naïve in some ways, but wise beyond her years in other. But someone who knew of her dark secret and was scared about her origins, what it meant and who she would become in the future. And the lives of each one of those people, I better gained and understanding of what they went though and how to deal with it. Finally I saw Aldurs face again.

  


"How long did that take" Rubbing my eyes when I asked the question.

  


"Several weeks, you cannot very well fill in a lifetime of memories very quickly, even if you are a god." Aldur stated with a gentle smile.

  


"Are you ready my son? Protect the girl, Protect her from demons the hellgod and anything else that walks the planet. Let her live but keep and eye over her, and when the time comes, teach her the powers of the word. She will be the first disciple of a new god that has been forming on the planet for thousands of years, and she will serve her well if she survives. And that is my charge to you Belgarion, King of Riva, overlord of the Western Kingdom, and my disciple. Protect the girl at all costs." And with that Aldur clapped his hand together and the next thing I knew I was sitting outside a building, tall as any in my own land, and seeing the people which I saw in Aldurs vision talking. In the form of a wolfhound I stealthfully lopped up to them. 

  


  


**************

  


Looking at each one I could tell there was something wrong. The red headed one named Willow was clutching her lover Tara in an embrace. Crying rivers of tears down onto the pavement, the brown haired man was carrying his girlfriend in his arms, her coming in and out of consiouceness, and looking further I noticed the vampire bawling his eyes out, disreguarding dignity and in complete despair. Looking finally to my right I could see the one Aldur had wanted him to protect. The one known as Dawn knelt over what looked to be her sister, who was laying lifeless on the ground. Still as a moonlit night. And as cold to the touch as a artic sea. 

  


Looking at them I had a choice. Something obviously happened, what I did not know, I saw dead or dying demons laying about. As I look behind myself I see utter distruction around the world, building laying in ruin. And looking up, seeing a dragon glide towards a distant chain of mountains. 

  


Finally Willow was able to collect herself. Running to Buffy, she places her hand on the wrists of the girl for some reason, then against the throat on the right hand side, as if feeling for a pulse would do any good. 

  


Turning with tear stained eyes she tells the older man, "Giles, I need you to call an ambulance, we don't know how badly Anya is hurt, also we need to let it be known Buffy is dead." Said Willow to her older companion. 

  


"Xander put Anya down we don't know how badly she is hurt, Spike" She looks over to see the blond haired vampire still crying. She walks over to him grabs him by the head and puts it behind her soldiers, babying him as he cried in frustration.

  


"All I had." Choking with sobs he continues "had to do was beat Doc. But he" Stopping again as more sobs rack him. "Stopped me, if I didn't fail." Continuing on after regaining some composure again he goes on "Buffy would be alive." 

  


Then Spike slowly disintangles himself from Willow, going to Dawn he puts on a hand on her shoulder. I looked on noticing how Spike was standing in the sun. Even though he didn't notice it himself. 

  


"I promised your sister, that nothing bad would ever happen to you, and that I would look after you, and I shall." Spike said in a tone I recognized as that of someone who recognized what his destiny would be.

  


"I will not allow her death to be in vain Dawn." He spoke to her gently and continued, "She gave up her life, she said death was her gift, it was, in a way, the death of her made our lives or in my case unlife possible." Sighing and holding down another sob he continues, as Dawn cradles her sisters head as the blair of some kind of loud shriek comes nearer and nearer as far I can tell. 

  


"Carpe Diem, you could say was the blondies motto, sieze the day. Which is what she did, and lesser demons or beings would have failed, even gods would fail in what she did, she not only fought a god but beat a god, and sacrificed herself so you may have the possibility of a future." Spike stopped as Dawn stared at him and turned around.

  


"I know Spike, she explained her reason to me before she jumped, I wish I was the one, I should have been the one." She says as she tears run down her cheeks.

  


"But being the one to jump would have hurt Buffy even worse then death itself." Spike replies.

  


"But who is she to say who lives and dies." Dawn says.

  


"Its not whose to question who are why, but to do or die." Spike quotes and continues "She chose to die because it was do or die, and it is pointless in asking why. What she did worked, and you lived, and a part of her lives on in you, and Willow, and even construction boy over there." Motioning to Xander.

  


And with this the paramedics and police arrive on the scene. As a wolfhound I was not sure how they would reguard me being where I was at, deciding discretion was the better part of valour I hid ammongst the rubble of the tower waiting for the following night before venturing out. Finding a nice nook with shade he settled down for a nap. 

  


************

"Belgarion." Looking up I see Aldur standing there before me, his deep set eyes sunk to the back of his head as if he had been awake for a century or two.

  


"Yes, Aldur." I stated simply knowing this is a dream and a convenient way to communicate while unconscious.

  


"There has been a change of plans, and event which was fortold cannot go forth without the girl who died. Me and my brothers and cousins from other worlds have talked it over, we need you to get her sister and take them on a quest, one which we are sure she will agree." Aldur states

  


"And what is this quest. I am sure she will be thrilled to get away from it all. Afterall she just lost her sister, who sacrificed herself from the sounds of it, I am sure she will be just hopping to go." I add saracstically a little harsher then what I wanted but it got my point across.

  


"That is enough, not everything is fortold, you know that Belgarion, the quest is to resurrect her sister, she will be needed to fight this planets greatest battle, but by being dead it." Aldur gets interrupted

  


"Means she can't fight, or breath for that matter, lemme guess, you now want me to take Dawn, on a quest to resurrect her sister. You know as well as I do that not even Ul himself can do that anymore." I point out bitterly to my master.

  


"True, but on a Planet, not unlike ours, there exists an ability for resurrection. And a prophecy of sorts, which you fit into, and well as Dawn, and the vampiric companion of hers. And some other people from this planet Earth as they call it. You will need all of them to complete this quest." Aldurs adds as if its a forgone conclusion I would agree.

  


"Look Aldur I wasn't very thrilled when you told me that the girl needed protected, but I was willing to do that for an innocent, but now you want me to go and help resurrect someone who is dead, you are aware of what could go wrong. Wait you are you are a god afterall, so the question remains, WHY? So they can save there world? That is a good and noble goal but the point remains its there world not mine. Furthermore." I try to go on but Aldur cuts me off.

  


"Look, I know you are still upset at losing your wife, and if I had any way of bringing her back I would, but its part of a natural cycle, what happened to the girl that died was not supposed to be. The universe is in a state of flux, if we don't find some way to get her back, all will be lost, and not just Earth but our planet will be plunged into a darkness that was prophecized by my brother." Aldur tells me.

  


"And who are these people I am supposed to gather, and what reason would they want to join in." I inquire.

  


"So you will do it." Aldur asks

  


"Not too thrilled about it, but I haven't much choice in the matter, I didn't save the universe once just to see it go to hell again." I mutter to the God.

  


"Good enough, the first man is on this planet, you will offer him and 2 others the same deal, he will prove the most difficult, he is older then you are believe it or not, and one of the greatest fighters in this planets history, he has a very dark past, I mean a past that you might find to get over. But he is not evil anymore, he has 2 goals in life, to survive, and to make sure someone he believes the embodiment of good wins the game." Aldur states.

  


"Fine, I have worked with people who were despicable, Zakath wasn't exactly a knight of nobility when I met him. And what do you mean older then me, is he a sorceror of some kind?" I ask curiously.

  


"No, he is a being known as an immortal, the god of this planet decided that a champion of good would be needed further down the planets history, and he wanted someone who experienced all the joys and sorrows of the ages. Each of them is a warrior of sorts, extremely skilled in the use of swords or anything sharp. The only way to kill them is by beheading, otherwise they will heal and comeback. The one you will be talking to is the oldest, and the wisest of the immortals. The price you will offer him is the chance to get out of the game, the same will be to the other 2 immortals you are gonna recruit. One is a thief that would make Silk blush, she has been alive for roughly 1200 years, and her companion who is new to being immortal but is a good swordsman, and is knowledgable in other areas that you will need." Aldur states.

  


"Any others besides the immortals, a vamp and the girl?" I continue, trying to form a mental list of those that I would need..

  


"Yes, you will need to recruit another man, he works with a vampyre, a seer, and another warrior in trying to fight demons and other creatures of that type.

  


"He nuts?" I asked, shocked for I hated tangling with demons, they tended to be a pain to kill in the first place.

  


"Not really, he was raised as a watched to handle a slayer, but something went wrong. The slayer he was assigned to watch went insane for a time, killing people and causing an apocalypse of sorts to occur. It was stopped, from there he moped around awhile till he met up with a resouled vampire named Angel, who is trying to atone for the wrongs he has committed. Anyways he is more useful for the arcane matters we will be encountering, and he is also an excellent strategist that you might need later on down the line, not to bad in a fight either." Aldur states.

  


"Ok so a watcher, anyone else I will need?" Gather as much information as I can.

  


"No, that should be it. But you might pick a few more up along the way." Aldur states.

  


"Quick question, how am I to get the watcher to agree?" I ask, knowing that a person without a good reward or reason is the least likely to go and the hardest to convince.

"He will do it for his friend Angel, who was the slayers first love." He states.

  


"And what is the world will we be visiting to attempt what we are gonna do." I ask wondering what type of new world I will get to explore..

  


"It will be a world similar to ours, gods still roam around, we have permission from a god name Paladine to go ahead and search for the item you need, Takhisis the other major god of this world who is active has not thrown support one way or another, she is pretty much indifferent." Aldur tells me. Then adds "Oh and Beldin will be joining you too." Aldur tells me with a smile.

  


"Oh Joy." I told him sacrastically but with a grin knowing it would be good to see the dwarfish man again.

  


***********************

  


  


So this is the place where the unkillable lives I say to myself as I pass through the door of the first person I am to recruit for this quest. Looking around I see different items scattered around, paper with brightly colored pictures that this unique world produced and other varying items or antiques scattered around. Looking around it looked like he hadn't been around in a year or two with the ammount of dust piling up. Walking around I opened a door that opened to a set of stairs that led down to a cellar of sorts. When I get down there I see volumes of books some so old they had been set aside with another book as if they were transposing the materials from one book to another. Deciding nothing better to do then wait for the person which was supposed to show up sometime today I settled down flipping the book cover over. Apparently it was a diary of sorts, which this volume looked to be 2300 years old or so. Even tho more then likely it had been replicated painstakingly several times over. It tells the life or a Roman Legionaire, which on my world would equate roughly to that of an Imperial Toldnedran Soldier, except the Tolnedrans for all there pomp and glory would never have a war record like that of these Romans that he had read about since getting this assignment. As he continued to read being absorbed in the book he felt a cold blade against his throat.

  


"Who are you, why are you here, and why are you reading these old dusty books." The man said in what could be classified as a different accent then the ones I had heard spokene earlier by the friends of the girl who had died.

  


With a bemused smile I put the book down, with the knife still at my throat I slowly got up off the chair and tried to turn around making no sudden movement as I tried turning I heard him say "Turn around and it will be the last thing that you will ever see." The man I had been waiting for said to me.

  


"I have come with an offer of a lifetime." I said clenching my teeth as the knife pressed harder into my neck.

  


"And what makes you think I would want this offer, and furthermore why were you looking at those musty old books." He asks again going back to the subject that seemed important to him.

  


Deciding the best course of action here I could try turning gambling he wouldn't slit my throat, odds of this with his past record though would be between nill and none at all, other options would be an elbow, but fighting him would be suicide with him probably having a sword and other weapons this world uses. The third option was turning into something decidedly impossible but would further bolster my credibility to the individual. The risk of that though would be he would think I am some sort of demon and try to kill my anyways. None of the options being particularly attractive I would have a fighting chance with the third option.

  


Concentrating my will I form the image of a wolf in my mind. And with that I mutter wolf.

  


When the change happened I jumped away from the man who was holding me. Looking up I see a youngish looking man in his early 30's holding a dagger in his hand. Sitting down directly in front of him I couldn't help but let a wolfish grin on ones face. But I was here to persuade him and conversing with him in wolf form might be disconcerting to say the least for him. Gathering my will again I turn myself back into my human shape. The man named Adam Pierson mouth was agape for a fracton of a second before pulling some type of metal object from his coat. It looked like some type of mechanical device but I had no idea what. With this I decide to try again.

  


"Well, now that you have seen one of the things I can do, maybe you would be willing to listen." I told the man in his own language which I had somehow learned, which my own guess would be Aldur implanted it but that is something to discuss with him later.

  


"What are you?" Adam Pierson asked in a voice that sounded more like a command then a question.

  


"You might say I am a man with a lot of tricks." I told him.

  


"And what would a man with tricks want to look at my books?" Pierson asked the man standing in front of him. On closer inspection he was about average height, with graying hair and a definite air of intelligence. 

  


"As I said, this isn't about your books but an offer I wish to make you and one other immortal that you know of. Have you ever heard of the slayer?" I ask them man as he keeps that object pointed at me.

  


"Some people would say she is a legend, a person infused with the spirit of a demon, who fights the evils of the world. I have met a few in my lifetimes, they are generally to be avoided, they never live passed 6 months or so." Adam Pierson stated to me.

  


"Good this will take less time to explain to you then, around one week ago, I am sure you heard of the massive earthquake in Sunnydale." Waiting I see him shaking his head.

  


"Excellent, if you were not aware." I start but was interrupted.

  


"It resides on a Hellmouth I know, not the most pleasant place to live, but a good hiding spot nonetheless if you don't want to be found." Pierson tells me as he lowers the gun but keeps it in his hand.

  


"Well, a week ago a god known as Glorificus tried to open a portal, she succeeded or I should say, a disciple of hers succeeded in opening it, and the only way to close it would be the blood of the key would stop flowing." I explained and then he asked a question.

  


"Lemme guess she was the key and had to sacrifice herself." Pierson adds impatiently.

  


"Not quite, it was her sister, but since she and her sister share the same blood either one of them could have jumped. Which the sister did to prevent her younger sibling from death." I tell him.

  


"Ok slayer dead no big deal next one is called whats your point?" Pierson says testily to me.

  


Sighing I continue. "The slayer who died is unique, never has one been so powerful, compassionate and loving, one who has not only defeated master vampires, major demons and even a god." I try to continue but get interrupted.

  


"A god, you have got to be kidding me, the last time gods walked this planet was in the late Roman era. And even then they were rare. What is this god doing here, and how did she defeat it, most of them have the strength of a thousand men." Pierson tells me. I could sense the doubt in him but my only recourse would be to contitnue

  


"Well fact remains she beat the god, as I said tho her choices were lousy, and should never have happened. But when the portal opened, it created and imbalance in the universe, to fill this she sacrificed herself instead of her sister, she could be what you would classify as dead in the strictest sense, but the way she died allows for her to be ressurected. Normally we would leave this alone, but she is needed for the end of days. What she did was noble and while she died, the way she died gives us a glimmer of hope, but we have to act on it fast before the window of oppurtunity closes. This is why we need you, and the two other immortals, it requires your blood, in the process it would give her a body back, we would need her sister also of course, and that of a vampire who loves, which there are 2 available and some others which you will meet if you agree" I finish up.

  


"What kind of help is needed besides that then any immortal ought to do for this quest of your." Pierson finally finds a chair and sits, and waves me to do the same, still keeping that contraption in his hand.

  


"Honestly don't know, I would personally have preferred your friend Mccloud but I dont make those decisions. I can tell you we would need you because of your expertise in the warfare of old, swords axes etc, you would act more as a body guard, but also as someone to help when we go into different areas that we have no idea on the customs. And Amanda for her ability as a thief and tracker. While Nick has other skills which will come in handy down the line." I tell him then he asks the question I was hoping he would.

  


"What is in it for me." He asks simply.

  


"What is the thing you most desire." I ask Pierson as he shrugs.

  


"I am happy right now." Pierson tells me.

  


"What if I told you I could make you mortal, take you out of the game, let you have the ability to have children, this would also apply to Amanda and her friend." With a deep I wait for his reply.

  


Looking at him I notice him sitting there staring directly at me, as if trying to discern what my true intentions were. Which I had told him but he didn't seem to be the trusting type. After what seemed to be hours he replies.

  


"That is a very interesting offer, what makes you think that I would be interested in this tho." He asks curiously.

  


"I don't honestly know much about immortals, my boss told me to make you this offer." I tell him honestly.

  


"Who is your boss?" He asks.

  


"Someone you will meet if you except the deal." I tell him with a smirk.

  


"Give me a day to decide, I am sure Amanda and Nick would except the type of deal you would offer, but I have other concerns as well, what about our quickenings? Or how about guarantee's this will occur?" He asks.

  


"Its part of the prophecy that I will show you if you except, as for quickenings they would go to a person of your choice and more then likely that would be Mccloud. Probably the same for Amanda and Nick as you call him." I tell him.

  


"Come back in 24 hours, and I will give you a decision." He tells me.

  


"Be back then." I get up turning to the window, I get a running start and turn into a Falcon and fly away to the portal that was waiting in a secluded area.

  


  


  



End file.
